The Voice In Her Head
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Phoebe starts hearing Cole's voice, after he was vanquished.
1. Default Chapter

The Voice in Her Head

Summary: Phoebe starts hearing Cole's voice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them, for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Phoebe

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 1

Phoebe woke up with a start and nervously looked around the room.

"I thought I heard..."

She searched the room again, and then she turned over and went back to sleep.

When Phoebe woke up the next morning, she was more tired than when she went to sleep, the night before.

"Phoebe, you look terrible."

"Thanks Paige."

"I'm sorry, but you look like you haven't slept a wink."

"I slept, but I kept hearing things."

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"A voice." Phoebe said, laying her head on her arms.

"Maybe someone was outside, talking?" Piper suggested.

"No, the voice was coming from inside the room."

"I have to get to work. Phoebe, you should call in sick. Get some rest." Paige said, as she grabbed her coat.

"I will." Phoebe said, as she climbed the stairs.

"I'm worried about her. She's been like this since we vanquished Cole. Do you think she's sorry?" Paige asked.

"Yes and no. She knew he had to be vanquished, but she still loves him." Leo said.

"Whatever."

"Paige, just because you didn't like Cole doesn't mean that he was all bad. He was good, for a while. And he did save all our lives at one time." Piper explained.

When Phoebe got to her room, she heard someone call her name.

"Cole? Is that you?"

"So you do remember me. I thought you forgot all about me."

"I did!"

"No Phoebe, you still have feelings for me."

"How dare you even think that! I hate you!" she exclaimed as she franticly searched the room.

"No, you don't hate me. You still have my picture tucked away."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Cole simply said.

"How could you still love me! I vanquished you! You should hate me!"

"I don't. I can't. I'll talk to you again, soon."

"No! Come back!" Phoebe yelled, running out of her room.


	2. chpt 2

The Voice in Her Head

Summary: Phoebe starts hearing Cole's voice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them, for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Phoebe

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 2

"Phoebe! What's the matter! We heard you yell!" Piper exclaimed.

"It's Cole. He's been watching me."

"How? We vanquished him."

"Leo, can you check with the Elders, for me?"

Leo looked at Piper, who nodded her head.

After Leo orbed out, Phoebe and Piper went into the kitchen, to talk.

"Phoebe, Cole's gone. He can't come back."

"I'm telling you he talked to me. He's watching me. He knows everything I do. It's spooky."

"You heard him but you never saw him? That's strange. You would think that he'd want you to see him."

"Do you think it's a trick?"

"Let's see what Leo finds out before we go on a demon hunt." Piper said.

Ten minutes later Leo returned, with some interesting news.

"What did the Elders say? Is Cole still alive or is this some demonic trick?" Phoebe anxiously asked.

"Cole is in a demon wasteland. He was supposed to die, but he's hanging on."

"For what?" Paige asked, as she walked into the room.

"For Phoebe to decide if she still loves him and wants him back." Leo explained.

"He's still alive." Phoebe whispered, not paying attention to the discussion.

"Yes." Leo simply said.

They all watched Phoebe, as she climbed the stairs, to her room.

"I'm worried about her. She still loves Cole, but she's afraid he'll make her evil, again."

When Phoebe entered her room, she took out Cole's picture and cried.

"Why did you ruin my life! Why did you come back!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Cole wanted to comfort her, but she needed time to deal with the fact that he was alive. So he left her alone, for now.

Phoebe lightly ran her fingers over the picture and whispered. "Damn, I still love you."

Phoebe cried herself to sleep, tightly holding Cole's picture.

Don't worry, Cole's coming...soon.


	3. chpt 3

The Voice in Her Head

Summary: Phoebe starts hearing Cole's voice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them, for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Phoebe

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 3

"I can't believe Cole cheated death! It's not right!"

"Paige, calm down." Piper said.

"He was the Source! He should rot in hell!"

"Why?" Phoebe asked from the doorway.

"Because he was evil."

"You never liked him, did you?"

"No."

When Phoebe turned away, she heard Paige say.

"How could you still have feelings for him. He made you the Queen of the Underworld."

"I don't just have feelings for Cole, I love him."

Cole was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down, when Samuel appeared.

"Why don't you give up. She doesn't want you anymore. She'll forget all about you."

Cole slowly backed away from the cliff. He didn't trust Samuel.

"Jump Belthazor. End it all."

"Belthazor is dead."

Samuel watched as Cole walked away.

"I'll get you yet."

Phoebe paced her bedroom, trying to decide if she should summon Cole.

"What if Paige is right and he is evil? What if he tries to kill me?"

After pacing some more, Phoebe realized Cole would never hurt her, he loves her.

"I need some air." She whispered to herself.

"Phoebe, where are you going? Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful." Piper advised.

"I will."

Cole sat on a rock and watched Samuel.

"I need to watch myself around him, he's sneaky."

Cole knew that Phoebe still loved him. A relationship, like they had, doesn't come along, every day.

"Come on Phoebe. I need you. I need us. Please save me from this terrible place."

Phoebe wandered around for a half-hour before she wound up in front of Cole's old apartment building. She walked up to #7 and opened the door.


	4. chpt 4

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 4

"It still looks the same." Phoebe said, closing the door.

She walked around the apartment, touching things, remembering how happy she and Cole seemed.

"Things were so simple back then. I was so happy."

"So was I."

"You're following me?" she asked Cole.

"To make sure you're safe."

"Then show yourself."

"You're not ready yet."

Phoebe didn't understand why Cole wouldn't show himself. What was he afraid of? Rejection? Anger? Hurt?

I'll summon him tonight and get my answers, she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked when Phoebe ran into him.

"Sorry. I have something important to do."

"What?"

Phoebe wasn't ready to tell them that she wants to summon Cole. They'll only try to talk her out of it. But hell, she needed answers to what happened.

"I'm going to summon Cole." She whispered.

Leo didn't know what to say. He felt he should tell her to forget Cole, but he couldn't.

"Be careful."

After Phoebe ran up the stairs, to her room, Leo went in search of Piper.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked, when she saw Leo's face.

"I'm worried about Phoebe, she wants to summon Cole."

"She what!" Paige exclaimed.

"Paige, calm down."

"He'll hurt her!"

"I think she should talk to Cole. Maybe it will help. They still love each other and have overcome many obstacles. Maybe this is another hurdle, for them, to overcome." Piper said.

"I can't believe you think being the Source of all evil an obstacle to over come." Paige replied.

"He has done a lot of good. He's helped us vanquish a lot of demons. He's helped save our lives, at one time. So, there has to be good reason why he was the Source."

"I'll go talk to the Elders." Leo said.

Phoebe spent an hour writing a summoning spell.

"I don't know why it's taking so long to write a two line spell. I wrote hundreds of them, thousands of them, so why can't I write it."

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm having a hard time writing a spell."

"Just remember what you want to accomplish with the spell and work from there."

After Piper left, Phoebe set 5 white candles in a circle and lit them, counter clockwise.

"I hope this works. I need to see him."

"**Magic forces, dark and light,**

**Please return my true love to me, tonight."**

When the smoke cleared, Cole was standing in the circle. It was weird to see him, in front of her, standing there with his handsome features. She missed him, so much and it took all her willpower not to run to him and hug him tight. She wanted to be in his arms, she wanted him to take away the feeling of all those lonely nights, without him. She realized, her love, for him had never died and that she probably would love him for the rest of her life, evil or not.


	5. chpt 5

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 5

He looks so lost, so lonely, so hurt. I can't believe I hurt him, so much. But he was the Source.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. "Why did you do it?"

All Cole wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let go.

"Why did I become the Source? I didn't have much of a choice."

"That doesn't make sense."

Cole walked to the window and sighed.

"The Seer planned the whole thing. She wanted to be the Source. When I took the Hollow, to save you, she put her plan in motion. I don't know how she did it, but she put the Source's spirit, in me. His spirit pushed mine down to a whisper."

"But you, I mean he didn't kill us."

"He tried. He focused most of his attention on Paige. He felt she was the weakest of you three."

"Was it you who noticed Paige was bleeding at our wedding?"

"Yes, that was me. It was also me who volunteered to save her when the Power Broker poisoned her. Whenever you were upset, I came out. He couldn't stop me. My love for you was too strong, even for him."

Phoebe was having a hard time understanding.

"You made me evil."

Cole couldn't believe it. How could she believe that.

"I didn't make you evil, Phoebe, the Seer did. I was transferring the Source's spirit to the wizard, when you killed him."

Phoebe turned away and started to cry. He was right. I stopped him from being good, again. I killed his chance.

"Phoebe, please don't cry. I didn't want to hurt you. I tried, so hard, to be good, but no matter what I did, evil still finds me."

She walked over to Cole and took his hand and led him to the couch.

"I'm sorry I blamed you."

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, and that's what I've done. I'm so tired of running..."

Phoebe noticed that Cole had drifted off to sleep. She covered him and went to find Leo.


	6. chpt 6

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 6

"Leo, I need to talk to you, about Cole. How did he become the Source?"

"He didn't willingly become the Source, he was possessed."

"Same difference." Paige said.

"No, it's not. Willingly becoming the Source is being aware of it, embracing the power. Possession is being taken over, not aware of what happened. Cole was possessed. The Source's spirit pushed Cole's spirit down, till it was a whisper."

"What I don't understand is how Cole became possessed." Phoebe said, as she paced the living room.

Leo looked at Piper. He wasn't sure if he should tell Phoebe. Maybe she was better off, without Cole. But Leo knew that she'd be hurt, angry and possibly depressed. She loved Cole, so much, and she wanted their life back.

"Please tell me." She softly said.

Leo sighed. "When Belthazor was vanquished, it left a void in Cole. The Seer placed the Source's spirit in that void. The Source was strong and..."

"And it took over." Phoebe finished.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"It's so unfair! No matter what he does, evil still finds him and ruins his life! Our life! He tries so hard but evil won't let him alone!"

"Have you told him about the baby?' Paige tentatively asked.

Phoebe didn't want to tell Cole about the baby, ever, but she knew she had to.

"Telling him what happened to the baby will be the hardest thing I ever had to do. Cole was so happy when he found out I was pregnant. It will kill him." Phoebe said, as she slowly climbed the stairs.

Cole was standing by the window, looking at the street below. It would be so easy to jump. Put an end to all his pain and suffering. But he never took the easy way out. He always fought. Besides, he couldn't leave Phoebe alone, to care for their child. It wouldn't be fair, to her. He wanted to be here, to watch his son or daughter grow up.

Phoebe was on the other side of the door, contemplating how she was going to tell Cole about what happened to their baby.

"I'll have to be careful. I don't want to hurt him." She whispered.

When Phoebe opened the door she was shocked, to find Cole, standing by the open window.

"Cole! What are you doing!"

Cole smiled as he turned to face Phoebe.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jump, but I won't say I haven't thought about it."

Cole thought about suicide! She didn't want to think about it.

"I have something important to tell you, so please don't interrupt." She said as she led him to the couch.


	7. chpt 7

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 7

"She's been alone, with him, for a long time. I'm worried." Paige said, as she paced the floor.

"Calm down Paige, he's not going to hurt her." Piper sighed.

"Not hurt her! He's the Source!"

"No, the Source is gone. Cole is Cole, with different powers." Leo added.

"I don't trust him. He'll try to worm his way back into her life."

"That's Phoebe's choice to make, not yours." Piper advised.

'I just don't like it." Paige whispered.

Cole watched as Phoebe paced. There was something wrong. Something she was having a hard time with.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

Phoebe looked at Cole. She didn't want to hurt him. She remembered how happy he was when he found out she was pregnant. But Phoebe knew, no matter how she told him, it will hurt.

"Cole, about the baby. He's...there's not...he's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Honey, the baby wasn't ours, it was the Seer's and the Source's. After we...vanquished you, the Seer sent an unstoppable demon to get the baby and me. After I vanquished him, she put me under a spell, and took the baby."

"So, she has the baby." He replied.

But Phoebe just shook her head.

"The baby's power were too strong for me. I felt like he was taking control..."

"Like the Source took control of me."

"Yes, she wanted to be the new Source. Cole, she knew we'd vanquish you. After you were out of the way, she was going to become the new Source, with the baby. But he was too strong for her, too. He took out the Seer and the Tribal leaders. They're all gone."

Cole stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Phoebe could tell he was very angry.

"No matter what I do, evil finds me! I finally got rid of Belthazor , only to be taken over , by the Source!"

Cole then turned and punched the wall.

"Cole! No!"

Before either of them knew it, Paige orbed in and punched Cole in the stomach.

"Paige! Stop!"

"He attacked you!"

"He didn't attack me, he attacked the wall!"

Just than Leo and Piper orbed in.

"Phoebe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cole's not. Paige attacked him." Phoebe said as she helped Cole up and helped him to the couch.

"Hello to you too, Paige."

Paige looked at Cole, then she stormed back downstairs.

"I can't believe she did that! She didn't even ask if he hurt me! She just punched him!"

"Phoebe, she was only trying to protect you, from me. Give her a chance. Talk to her."

Leo and Piper couldn't believe it. Cole, sticking up, for Paige?


	8. chpt 8

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 8

"Paige, we need to talk." Phoebe said.

"What about?"

"I don't like the way you're treating Cole."

"Phoebe, he was the Source. He would have killed us.'

"No! Cole would never hurt us! He'd never hurt me!"

Paige just shook her head.

"Just give him a chance."

"No, I can't. He made you evil."

"That wasn't him that was The Seer. She made me evil. She made me kill the wizard."

"I don't trust him. What makes you so sure that he won't turn evil, again?"

Phoebe sighed. "The same way I can't be sure you won't turn evil, either."

"Are you okay?" Leo asked as he helped Cole up.

"I think so." He said, walking over to the window.

Piper was worried. Cole seemed drawn to windows. She wondered why.

Samuel was watching them.

"She not supposed to take him back! He's mine! I need to get Turner back to the Wasteland. I have better control from here."

Just then he noticed Phoebe walking up the attic stairs.

"I just found what I need."

Phoebe couldn't believe how unreasonable Paige was being. Leo explained to them what _really_ happened and yet she still holds Cole accountable for all the trouble the Seer caused.

"What will it take for Paige to accept Cole?" she whispered as she walked in the attic.

Phoebe gasped when she spotted Cole by the windows. He turned and sighed, when he heard her. He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"I'm not giving up. I'm not letting him win."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Samuel. He's the guard of the Wasteland. He's been trying to get me to end it, since I was...vanquished. There's a creature, who feeds on the demons."

"Why didn't you..." Piper started to say.

"Die? I have something to live for." Cole said, smiling at Phoebe.

"What happens to the vanquished demons' powers?" Phoebe asked.

"The creature devours them and becomes stronger."

"Well, it's late. We'll talk in the morning. Good night."

After Piper and Leo left, Phoebe lead Cole to the couch.

Phoebe was worried about Cole. He says he's not giving up, but he seems so lost, so despondent.

"I want you to stay here, tonight. I'm afraid, if you go back to the Wasteland, I won't see you again, ever." Phoebe said, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cole wiped her tears with his fingertip.

"I hate seeing you cry. I'll stay. As long as you stay with me. I need to touch you, to hold you."

Cole lay down and Phoebe covered him with a blanket.

"We have been through so much, together. So much pain and sorrow. But I need you in my life. I love you Cole and that will never change."

When Phoebe turned around, she noticed Cole had fallen asleep.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to the room.


	9. chpt 9

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 9

Phoebe didn't notice Samuel, till it was too late.

She tried to get her hands free, but Samuel had a strong hold on her.

"It won't do to struggle." He said.

Then they disappeared.

Cole was just waking up when Paige entered the attic.

"I was looking for Phoebe."

"She's not here. Did you check her room?"

"No, I'll check now." She said. "Thank you."

Cole smiled.

"Phoebe? Phoebe?" Paige called.

Maybe she went downstairs, for coffee. Paige knew that Phoebe was very grumpy before her morning coffee.

"Piper! Is Phoebe down there!"

"No! Did you check the attic!"

"Yea, but she's not there either!"

Piper and Leo ran up the stairs and met Paige at Phoebe's bedroom door. Leo cautiously opened the door and they quietly crept in.

"There was a struggle here, Phoebe was taken."

Cole was pacing the attic, wondering where Phoebe was. Every so often, he looked out the window. Something was bothering him. Something wasn't right. He turned around when he saw Samuel's face reflected in the glass.

"Hello, Belthazor, or would you rather I call 'my liege'?"

Cole hated any reference to his past evil dealings, but he held his tongue.

"What do you want!"

"You know what I want. I've come to make it easier for you to give yourself up. I've taken someone very special, to you."

Cole rushed to the door and called for Phoebe.

"She's not there." Samuel said, then he disappeared.

Instead of Phoebe rushing in, Piper, Leo and Paige ran in.

"She's not here Cole and we don't know where she is." Piper said, looking very worried.

Cole slides down the wall till he hit the floor.

"I know where she is and who has her." He whispered.

"Who? How?" Leo asked.

"How could I have been so blind? So stupid?"

"Cole, who has Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Samuel, the Guardian of the Wasteland. He want's me and he'll use Phoebe to get me."

"We can't let that happen, Phoebe will never forgive us." Piper said.

"Don't you understand Piper, it's all my fault. Everything's my fault. I need to do this on my own. Once I'm gone, than Phoebe will be safe, you'll all be safe."

Piper took Cole's hand and squeezed it

"Let us try to come up with another plan. If we don't then we'll do it your way." Leo said.

Paige couldn't believe how unfair she was being to Cole. He was ready to give up his life, for her, for all of them. I guess he's not all that bad., she thought to herself.

Piper bent down and looked in Cole's eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay here."

Cole nodded his head and said, "I promise."


	10. chpt 10

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 10

Samuel tied Phoebe to a big rock and waited for Cole to show up.

"Why did you have to summon him! I was so close to convincing him that you didn't want him anymore!"

Phoebe didn't answer. She was too worried about Cole. She felt that he would give up his life to save her, to save them all.

Samuel was pacing in front of Phoebe, mumbling to himself. But Phoebe paid him no attention to him.

I hope Cole's okay. He seemed so lost and lonely the last time I saw him, Phoebe thought to herself.

"Please don't come." She whispered.

"Why do you want him back!"

"Because I love him."

'So Piper, what's the plan?" Leo asked.

"I don't have one. We're going to use Cole's plan, with one slight difference."

"What's that?" Paige nervously asked.

"As soon as we're in the Wasteland, I'll freeze Cole and Samuel. The we'll rescue Phoebe."

"But won't Samuel follow us?"

"That's what I'm counting on."

Cole was worried about Phoebe. He knew she could defend herself, but he wanted to rescue her. He thought of everything that happened since they vanquished him. He tried so hard to protect Phoebe. There was a time, he thought he was winning, but the Source took control, again.

"He better not hurt her!"

"Cole, we didn't come up with another plan, so we'll use yours." Leo said, as the three of them walked into the attic.

"Our main objective is saving Phoebe." Cole said.

"And you." Piper whispered.

"I wonder what's keeping him. Maybe he doesn't love you as much as you thought."

Phoebe didn't answer. The one thing she was sure of was Cole's love. She didn't trust Samuel. If anything happens to Cole, Samuel will pay Phoebe silently promised herself.

Piper was worried about Cole. She didn't know what he was thinking. Does he still plan on giving himself up, to save Phoebe?

"Cole, once we get to the Wasteland, please don't do anything crazy. Remember, Phoebe's life depended on all of us keeping a clear head."

Cole knew she was right.

"I promise."


	11. chpt 11

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 11

Phoebe knew that Samuel was wrong about Cole. He does love her. He gave up his whole life, for her. She just hoped that Piper could talk some sense into his head. He can be very stubborn.

When the four of them quietly orbed into the Wasteland, they saw Phoebe, tied to a big rock. Piper was worried she wouldn't get Cole and Samuel close enough to freeze them both. She didn't trust Samuel, so she couldn't let Cole get too close. There was no telling what Samuel would do. She just had to make sure Phoebe was free, before she froze them.

Samuel knew the exact moment Cole was in the Wasteland.

"He's here. It's time." He said, as he untied Phoebe and dragged her in front of him.

Phoebe was stunned that Samuel knew that Cole was around that he overpowered her.

"Give yourself up or she dies!" Samuel shouted as he held Phoebe close to the edge of the cliff.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Cole exclaimed, slowly walking closer to Samuel.

"No Cole! Don't do this!"

"It's the only way. Trust me."

When Cole and Samuel were only inches apart, Piper froze them.

"Hey! What's going on!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Later!" Leo shouted taking her and Cole's hand.

When Samuel unfroze, he was infuriated.

"They tricked me! Now, I show no mercy, they all die!"

When Cole unfroze, he noticed he was in the Halliwell attic.

"How did I get here?"

"I froze you and Samuel"

"Piper! You promised we'd do it my way!"

"I know, but I promised Phoebe that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. "Piper said, smiling at Cole.

"Besides, we can handle things better, from here." Paige added.

Cole plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Our main concern was Phoebe."

Since they returned to the manor, Phoebe hasn't let Cole out of her sight. She was afraid he still planned to give himself up, for her.

"Samuel's going to come after Cole, so you all need to be ready." Leo advised.

"We need a plan." Paige said.

Cole stood up and took Phoebe's hand, in his.

"Use me, as bait."


	12. chpt 12

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 12

"No! You can't do this!" Phoebe cried, grabbing Cole's jacket lapels.

"Phoebe..."

"Don't you understand! You could die! I can't lose you again!"

"If we don't vanquish Samuel now, we will be spending the rest of our lives, looking over our shoulders!" Cole shouted, stalking away.

Phoebe slowly walked over to Cole and put her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back and sighed. Cole placed his hands on hers.

"I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating. I don't want you or your family hurt, again, because of me. I caused you too much pain already. I'm still surprised you want me back."

"I love you." She simply said.

"Maybe I should handle this alone."

Phoebe froze. She felt Cole was pushing her away.

"Why?" she whispered.

When Cole turned around, he saw that Phoebe was crying. He reached out and wiped a tear away.

"Oh honey, please don't cry. I just want to keep you safe. I love you. Your love kept me alive in the Wasteland. All I wanted was to be with you."

Phoebe placed her hands on Cole's face.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was so scared of being evil, again, so I blamed you. I'm sorry I didn't help you."

Cole looked at Phoebe. He couldn't believe how important she had become, to him. He'd do anything, for her.

"I tried so hard, to stop the Source, but he was too powerful."


	13. chpt 13

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 13

Paige was pacing the living room when she walked into Leo.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she walked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like leaving Phoebe alone, with him. He'll only hurt her again."

"He won't hurt her, he loves her."

"He's the Source!" Paige shouted.

"No, he was possessed by the Source. The Source's spirit had total control. Cole didn't want to be evil, but the Seer set him up." Leo explained.

"Why would she do that?"

"The Seer wanted to be The New Source. She was going to kill Cole, once she was done with him, but you three beat her to it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe he's changed."

Piper watched as Paige slowly walked away.

"There's no getting through to her, Leo. She made up her mind about Cole when she discovered who he is…I mean was."

Cole was standing by the window, looking at the street below, when Phoebe returned from her shower. She wanted to know why he was so drawn to the window, but she was afraid to ask.

Cole noticed Phoebe the second she walked in. He saw her reflection, in the glass. He wanted to ask her a question, that's been on his mind, since he learned that she still loved him.

"How are you holding up?" Phoebe asked, hugging him tight.

Cole just held her, afraid to let go.

"It will be okay, I promise." She assured him.

She could tell he had something on his mind, but was struggling with it. She smiled and lightly kissed him.

"Phoebe, honey, I was wondering…if maybe…we could…get married again."

Cole caught her off guard; Phoebe wasn't ready for that question. She did still loved him with all her heart and wanted him back in her life, but she sure that they were ready to get married, again.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. After this is over, I'll leave and never bother you or your family, again." Cole said, walking towards the attic door.

I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy with the holidays and work. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews and I hope to have chpt. 14 up soon.


	14. chpt 14

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 14

"Cole wait." Phoebe said. "You didn't give me a chance to answer."

His stomach was in knots. He was afraid of her answer but he needed to hear it.

Phoebe placed her hand on his cheek and sighed.

"I love you Cole, you know I do. But after what we went through, I feel that we should wait. I need time. We need time."

Cole pulled Phoebe into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I love you."

After their talk, Cole and Phoebe joined the others, in the living room.

"We still need a plan." Leo said.

"I meant what I said, use me as bait."

"No Cole, you can't! He'll kill you!"

Cole took Phoebe's hand and looked into her eyes.

"You trust me don't you?"

At her nod, he continued.

"Then trust me enough to know that I'm not going to do anything stupid. I want a life with you, so I'm not going to risk my life."

Leo explained the plan to everyone and then they took their positions.

Samuel was very anxious. This was taking too long. Turner should have died when he entered the Wasteland, but somehow he survived. He even killed the beast.

Before Phoebe joined the others she whispered to Cole. "Please be careful."

Cole gently kissed her and then walked up to the attic.

Piper could tell Phoebe was still scared. She couldn't bear to see her sister hurt, again.

Paige hoped that once Samuel was vanquished, Cole will leave, for good. Allow Phoebe to find someone else, someone better.

When Cole was alone, he sighed. He hoped he didn't end up dead, for good. He would do anything to keep his promised to Phoebe.


	15. chpt 15

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 15

Cole was standing by the window, looking out. He wanted to get this over with so he and Phoebe could talk, alone.

Leo and the girls were waiting by the stairwell for Cole's signal.

"This waiting is getting on my nerves." Phoebe whispered.

"I don't think we have to wait long, Samuel won't stop till he kills Cole." Leo said.

"Leo" Piper said.

"Sorry Phoebe."

"Hello Turner, ready to go to hell." Samuel sneered.

"Been there, done that. Now it's your turn!" Cole exclaimed.

At the word "now" Leo and the girls orbed in.

Samuel never expected Turner to have help, especially the Charmed Ones or their Whitelighter, but Samuel took advantage of the situation. Samuel looked at Cole as he aimed an energy ball at Phoebe.

"No!" Cole shouted as he jumped in front of his love and took the hit, himself.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Samuel threw a low-voltage energy ball at Leo, knocking him out.

"That takes care of your Whitelighter." Samuel said, believing that no one can save Cole.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried.

"Say the spell!"

"Magic forces, dark and light

Send this demon to hell, tonight."

Samuel shouted "No!" as flames worked their way up his body. The he exploded.

After Samuel exploded, Phoebe ran to Cole and cried.

"Cole! Don't leave me! Where's Leo!"

Piper looked at Leo. He was out cold.

Paige looked at Phoebe and knew that she needed to help, no matter how she felt about Cole.

"Step back Phoebe." She said as she healed Cole.


	16. chpt 16

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole Phoebe stories.

Chpt. 16

While Phoebe was helping Cole stand up, Paige quietly slipped out the door.

She couldn't believe she just saved Cole's life. But then hasn't he saved her life, a few times. Even when he was possessed by the Source, Cole still saved her. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but Cole really wasn't a bad guy. She just needed to get past his past. He does love Phoebe, very much. Paige smiled in spite of herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe nervously asked Cole.

"I'm fine, really."

When Cole looked around, he noticed that Leo was just waking up. If Leo didn't save him, who did?

Phoebe smiled when she saw his puzzled look.

"Paige saved you."

Cole was still a little disoriented as he made his way to the stairs.

'Where are you going?" Piper asked as they all followed him.

"To thank Paige."

Paige was in the kitchen, heating up some water for tea when Cole slowly walked in.

"Why? Why did you save me?"

Paige swallowed before she answered him.

"I've been so wrong about you. It's easy to see how much you and Phoebe love each other. You belong together. I was stupid not to see it. I'm sorry I…I'm sorry."

Cole couldn't believe it. Not only did Paige save his life but she also felt that he and Phoebe belong together.

"Thank you." He simply said.

"You're welcome."

Later that night, Paige was sitting in the living room, channel surfing when Piper sat down, beside her.

"That was a great think you did."

"We save people all the time, why should today be any different."

"I wasn't talking about saving Cole; I was talking about forgiving him."

"I have been doing a lot of thinking, and realized that you, Leo and Phoebe are right. Cole didn't become evil on his own; he was set up, by the Seer."

Phoebe was lying in bed, watching Cole sleep. He looked so peaceful, so serene. She found her soul mate, again, and she was never letting go.


	17. epilogue

The Voice in Her Head

All the important info was covered in chpts 1-3

I want to thank Julie for all her help with this story. You're been a great help with my Cole & Phoebe stories.

Epilogue 

One Year Later

Phoebe couldn't believe how beautiful the manor looked. Paige did a fantastic job.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Phoebe gushed, hugging Paige.

"I want you and Cole to have the best; you deserve it, both of you."

Phoebe, Piper and Leo couldn't believe the big turn around in Paige's feelings towards Cole. They have become very close in the last year.

Cole and Phoebe stood before the alter, waiting for Grams to start the hand-fasting ceremony.

"We are gathered her to join Cole and Phoebe in marriage."

"Cole, you're my reason for living. My life is complete now that you're

back in it. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Phoebe, I love you with all my heart. You're my everything. Thank you for not giving up on me. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Grams wrapped a piece of rope around Cole and Phoebe's hands, binding them together.

"Cole and Phoebe are joined in marriage, forever and always."

The End.

I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish. As far as I'm concerned, this is the ending I wish for Cole & Phoebe, the soul mates.


End file.
